(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spring mechanism and, more particularly, to a spring mechanism that includes a plurality of leaf springs.
(2) Description of Related Art
Springs have long been known in the art and come in a variety of forms. Leaf springs, for example, provide a spring force via bending of the leaf. To increase the spring force, vehicles often employ a stack of leaf springs (e.g., three leaf springs). Thus, in this example, the vehicle's suspension is supported by leaf spring stacks. While highly functional for such vehicular suspension systems, a leaf spring stack provides a spring or return force in a singular vertical direction (as opposed to a rotational direction).
Thus, a continuing need exists for a spring mechanism that includes a plurality of leaf springs to provide a rotational spring force.